1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic valve and a liquid dispenser having the hydraulic valve, and more particularly to a pressure differential type liquid dispenser adapted to be connected to a water purification system to collect liquid waste and dispense the same for recycling.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that, by the process of reverse osmosis (RO), the total dissolved solids in residential drinking water can be drastically reduced. This is accomplished by forcing water from a municipal delivery system or a well, through a membrane. The liquid that passes through the membrane is known as the permeate, while the liquid that does not pass through the membrane is called the brine. The permeate is stored in a pressure tank and the brine is discharged to a waste line. The relationship between the permeate and the brine is determined by the saturation of dissolved solids in the source water that can vary widely. In an attempt to commercially accommodate this variation, a fixed relationship is preset by a fixed orifice. This orifice typically allots three parts brine to one part permeate as a one-size-fits-all device, which means that to get one part purified water, three parts water will be wasted. This is environmental unfriendly to waste so much water just to get little drinking water. Thus, there is a need to solve this problem.